


[COMPLETE] Whistlin' In The Night

by MeltyMetroid



Series: Ribbonissa Shorts [8]
Category: ARMS (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, filled with headcanons, really dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27967193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeltyMetroid/pseuds/MeltyMetroid
Summary: The women of the ARMS League find themselves unable to sleep as Lola's snoring is just the single most annoying thing in the world.I wrote this while very tired myself! Write what you know, right?[This work was written for the '@Sleepy Sheep' prompt over on the ARMS Fanon Discord server!]
Series: Ribbonissa Shorts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1056518
Kudos: 10





	[COMPLETE] Whistlin' In The Night

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a little all over the place but it's only intended to be a quick fun scenario so I hope you find some enjoyment out of it!~
> 
> This work was written for the '@Sleepy Sheep prompt over on the ARMS Fanon Discord server! New prompts are posted every two weeks and users who complete prompts are awarded special roles/badges. It's great fun, so check it out and join in!~
> 
> https://discord.gg/TsaFTSq

_...Shweeeeeeeeeeee... _

_...Shweeeeeeeeeeee... _

_...Shweeeeeeeeeeee... _

It was about 1am.

_...Shweeeeeeeeeeee... _

The third day of the ARMS League’s six-day ‘Women’s Arena Tour’ had come to a close about four hours ago. Of the eight matches played, Min Min had claimed the day. Though Twintelle was currently still in the lead for the event as a whole.

_...Shweeeeeeeeeeee... _

About an hours’ worth of meet-and-greet followed the day’s match set. The usual signings and handshakes and photo ops.

_...Shweeeeeeeeeeee... _

And then followed a short, rather quiet dinner. Nothing fancy. Just some basic catering sandwiches on paper plates. The ARMS League never did spend much on back-stage stuff.

_...Shweeeeeeeeeeee... _

Finally, for the night’s rest, the six women of the ARMS League roster boarded the Buster-Luxe Freight, which would take them to their next destination while they slept soundly aboard.

_...Shweeeeeeeeeeee... _

It was _far_ from a luxurious high-end steam engine. In fact, the Buster-Luxe Freight wasn’t actually a passenger train at all - it was a _cargo_ train, intended to only transport massive boxes of... Well, whatever had to be transported.

_...Shweeeeeeeeeeee... _

But the ARMS League knew how to save a pretty penny, and encouraging the rail service to fit in a space for their fighters was certainly more cost-effective than booking each woman a flight. Especially since Twintelle and Coyle both had certain stipulations in their League contracts prohibiting them from being flown in coach.

_...Shweeeeeeeeeeee... _

This latest act of penny-pinching may have bothered a more awake team, but tonight they were all far too tired to care. Too tired to be bothered by the rattle of the train wheels, or the cold of the sleeper cart’s walls, or the very small corner-bathroom they’d been given. Even being forced to all share a room together didn’t matter right now. _A bed was a bed._

_...Shweeeeeeeeeeee... _

And yeah, the beds may have been stiff and the sheets may have been thin, but at least they could sleep a full night. Had they booked flights instead they’d have had to wake _much_ earlier the next morning, and none of them wanted that.

_...Shweeeeeeeeeeee... _

So it all worked out.

_...Shweeeeeeeeeeee... _

_...Shweeeeeeeeeeee... _

_...Shweeeeeeeeeeee... _

“... _Ughhhh..._ ”

_...Shweeeeeeeeeeee... _

_...Shweeeeeeeeeeee... _

“...Whichever one of you is _whistling_ -” Twintelle grumbled from the top bunk of the right-hand beds, “- _Please_ be quiet.”

_...Shweeeeeeeeeeee... _

“...It’s Lola...” Mechanica’s voice quietly replied from the top bunk of the beds by the door. It was clear from her voice that she _hadn’t_ been woken by Twintelle’s complaint - she had already been awake.

_...Shweeeeeeeeeeee... _

“ _...Lola._ ” Twintelle grumbled again, unimpressed, as the whistling continued. “I don’t know if you think this is funny, but-”

“She’s asleep.” Coyle clarified, from the bunk beneath Mechanica’s. “She’s snoring.”

“ _That’s_ a snore?” Min Min added, turning in place to face into the room, rather than to the wall as she had been. “It sounds like she’s got a slide whistle in her throat.”

_...Shweeeeeeeeeeee... _

“ _Ugh._ ” Twintelle groaned, holding a pillow over her ears. “I don’t know _how_ Ribbon Girl can sleep with that-”

“I’m not asleep...” Ribbon GIrl butted in, sounding just as awake - _and exhausted_ \- as the others. “I’ve been trying to count sheep but every time she snores they jump back over the fence...” She blinked, her eyes heavy. “...Kinda makes it hard to keep track...”

_...Shweeeeeeeeeeee... _

Coyle sat up. Or at least as best she could, given the rather low ceiling of the train carriage. “Think we should throw her off the train?”

_...Shweeeeeeeeeeee... _

“Maybe...” Ribbon Girl replied, having intended to shut down the idea but reconsidered at the next whistle.

_...Shweeeeeeeeeeee... _

_...Shweeeeeeeeeeee... _

“...Um...” Mechanica sat up quietly, clearing her throat. “...L-Lola?”

_...Shweeeeeeeeeeee... _

“...L-Lola, it’s kinda hard to-”

_...Shweeeeeeeeeeee... _

Min Min propped herself up with her ARM. “ _Yo, Lola,_ **_shut up._ **”

_...Shweeeeeeeeeeee... _

“I am _this_ close to losing my mind.” Twintelle hissed. “We have to be up again for a whole days’ worth of League fighting in _god knows_ how many hours and the only thing keeping us from our _much_ needed beauty sleep is-”

_...Shweeeeeeeeeeee... _

“ _GRRGHH..._ ” She grunted, again holding the pillow over her ears. “ _Aright, throw her out of the train!_ ”

_...Shweeeeeeeeeeee... _

Ribbon Girl quietly got to her feet, sitting up from the bunk beneath Min Min. “I’m sure she’ll understand if we just tell her...” She gave a small nudge to the sleeping clown. “...Lola?” 

_...Shweeeeeeeeeeee... _

“...Lola? Hello?”

_...Shweeeeeeeeeeee... _

One of Twintelle’s hair-ARMS came down from her top bunk and nudged Lola a little harder.

_...Shweeeeeeeeeeee... _

“...She _is_ still breathing, right?”

Ribbon Girl put her fingers to Lola’s neck, just to be sure. “...Yes.”

_...Shweeeeeeeeeeee... _

“She wouldn’t be making a sound like that if she’d kicked it.” Coyle informed. “A decaying body releases all sorts of gasses but it wouldn’t make a noise like that.”

_...Shweeeeeeeeeeee... _

“...Not even if it’s through a clown-nose?” Mechancia chimed.

_...Shweeeeeeeeeeee... _

Ribbon Girl looked closer at Lola’s sleeping face, then slowly reached a hand toward her nose... Then retracted it quickly. “D-Do I just _grab it?!_ ”

“Yes.” Coyle answered.

_...Shweeeeeeeeeeee... _

“I-I mean, is it even supposed to come off?!” She squirmed.

“What?” Min Min asked, bewildered.

“Uh, yeah?” Coyle continued. “It’s not grafted to her skin?”

“Right, right...”

_...Shweeeeeeeeeeee... _

Ribbon Girl reached in again and gripped Lola’s bright red nose. She gave it a soft tug... But it didn’t budge.

“Uhhh...”

She tried again, this time a little harder.

“...I-It’s not coming off?”

_...Shweeeeeeeeeeee... _

Twintelle’s ARM emerged from the top bunk again, wrapped tightly around Lola’s nose, and gave it a yank.

No dice.

_...Shweeeeeeeeeeee... _

Coyle begrudgingly got to her feet. She reached over and flicked the small switch by the lamp by the door, which gave off a faint yellow light. It was far from bright but the low light it gave off still stung at their eyes.

_...Shweeeeeeeeeeee... _

Ribbon Girl stepped aside as Coyle approached Lola’s sleeping body. She examined her for a moment, watching as that insistent _whistle_ continued to ring out.

_...Shweeeeeeeeeeee... _

_...Shweeeeeeeeeeee... _

_...Shweeeeeeeeeeee... _

She curled her finger against her thumb, put her hand to Lola’s cheek, then flicked her.

_...Shweeeeeeeeeeee... _

“Geez...”

_...Shweeeeeeeeeeee... _

She hit Lola lightly with the back of her hand, then back again with the front of her hand.

_...Shweeeeeeeeeeee... _

“She’s one _heavy_ sleeper.” Coyle grumbled.

“So’s Ribbon Girl...” Min Min yawned. “Usually I gotta open the curtains to get her up.”

Ribbon Girl turned to the girl on the top bunk and gave her a tired glare. She was _not_ a fan of that when it happened.

_...Shweeeeeeeeeeee... _

Coyle extended an ARM and took her phone from beside her bed. She held the button on the side and the phone’s flash lit up brightly - stinging her eyes for a moment, before she quickly angled it away from her line of sight.

She held the phone’s light above Lola’s face, blasting it directly against her eyelids. Mechanica thought to protest for a moment, not liking the thought of waking up to a bright light _right_ in her face, but she thought better than to argue with a sleep deprived Coyle.

_...Shweeeeeeeeeeee... _

_...Shweeeeeeeeeeee... _

_...Shweeeeeeeeeeee... _

Coyle moved her free hand to Lola’s face and held the clown’s eyelid open, shining the light directly into her sleeping eyes.

_...Shweeeeeeeeeeee... _

_...Shweeeeeeeeeeee... _

“Now that is _impressive._ ” Coyle grumbled, annoyed but admittedly awe-struck by the sheer commitment to sleep this ridiculous clown had.

_...Shweeeeeeeeeeee... _

With some reluctance, she switched off her phone’s light. Any more and Lola’s eyes would _probably_ have had some actual damage done.

With a sigh, she sat back down on her bed. “I’m out of ideas.”

_...Shweeeeeeeeeeee... _

_...Shweeeeeeeeeeee... _

_...Shweeeeeeeeeeee... _

“...Alright, my turn.” Min Min yawned, jumping off of her bunk. She picked up Lola’s travel case and set it on the tiny desk provided by the door.

“I-I don’t know if we should be going through her stuff...?” Mechanica whimpered.

“ _Relax,_ I doubt she has anything private in here.” The case clicked open, and Min Min found herself correct.

“What are you looking for?” Coyle inquired, curious to see where this was going.

_...Shweeeeeeeeeeee... _

Min Min rummaged around. “Lola always carries the same usual nonsense...” She frowned. “...I didn’t expect all the powdered sugar, though.”

Yes, everything in the case was surrounded by a thick cloud of sweet white granules. It was like something out of a cartoon - a sea of sweet white sand with Lola’s personal items haphazardly mixed in at random. Exactly the kind of thing you’d expect from Lola.

“Yick...” Min Min grumbled. “My hands are gonna be _so_ sticky...”

_...Shweeeeeeeeeeee... _

“...Actually, I’m pretty sure that’s confectioners’ sugar...” Ribbon GIrl quietly corrected.

Min Min rolled her eyes, _knowing_ that comment was coming. Each of the others seemed to groan in varying levels of frustration.

“ _We get it, Ribbon-_ ”

_...Shweeeeeeeeeeee... _

-Coyle began. “You’ve been taking baking classes. _La-de-da._ ” She had mentioned it several times on this journey, and up until Lola’s snoring it had probably been the most annoying thing to keep hearing about.

Only Min Min knew that Ribbon Girl’s attempts so far had gone _horribly_ wrong. She was definitely not meant to be a baker.

_...Shweeeeeeeeeeee... _

“I’m just saying that powdered sugar clumps together more. Confectioners’ sugar has starch in it so it doesn’t-”

“ _Ribbon Girl._ ” Twintelle groaned - once again, from beneath her own pillow. “I am _this_ close to smothering Lola in her sleep and I _will_ turn against you next.”

Ribbon GIrl pouted. _Clearly_ they didn’t understand the joy of new experiences and the insight she could share!

_...Shweeeeeeeeeeee... _

“...Ah!” Min Min smiled softly, through tired eyes. “ _Finally._ ”

She removed a small pack of marshmallows from Lola’s travel case. They were the kind meant for hot chocolates - small ones, either white or pink.

She picked two from the bag and stood herself by Lola’s slumbering body.

_...Shweeeeeeeeeeee... _

“Let there be _silence!_ ” Min Min exclaimed, shoving a marshmallow into each of Lola’s clown nose’s nostrils.

...

...

...

Min Min turned to look at Ribbon Girl - then to Coyle and Mechanica, and finally Twintelle - with a beaming look of accomplishment on her face. “How’s that, eh?”

...

...

...

The silence was _bliss._ Even if the fumbling of the train wheels was still louder than most were used to sleeping through - at least it was a dull and consistent noise. Far better than Lola’s high-pitched squeaks.

“ _Min Min,_ ” Twintelle began, her voice elated. “I could _kiss_ you right now!”

“And I think I actually might~” Ribbon Girl smiled happily.

“Please, please, no autographs!” Min Min grinned, acting smug. “Let’s all just get a good night’s rest and you can all praise me more in the morning~”

...

Ribbon Girl quickly lay back down, getting comfy in her otherwise uncomfortable bed.

Coyle extended an ARM and flicked the light off again, before laying down herself.

Min Min put a foot on Ribbon Girl’s bunk and began to lift herself up to her-

 _“Uhhh... Guys?_ ” Mechanica chimed, a worried tone in her voice.

Min Min stopped herself from kicking up to her bunk, and instead turned around to Mechanica. The carriage’s thin window let in just enough moonlight to make out most women’s silhouettes, and from the glimmer in Mechanica’s eyes she could tell she was looking at Lola.

Min Min turned her gaze over from the young girl to the- _Ah._

Ribbon GIrl and Coyle looked in turn. Twintelle, unable to see the bunk below her from where she lay, merely watched the others’ concerned faces. “...What now?”

Lola, finally quiet in her bunk, was now beginning to _inflate._

“Uhhh...” Ribbon Girl stammered. “Th-That’s alright, right? I mean, she usually inflates during matches so...”

They continued watching.

“...I-I feel like this is more than usual...” Mechanica wobbled, growing more and more disturbed by Lola’s increasing size.

“ _How_ big is she going to grow...?” Ribbon GIrl asked the room. “She’s growing at a pretty alarming rate. She can’t possibly fill the _whole_ room and smother us, can she?!”

“That or she _pops..._ ” Coyle muttered, watching intently.

They each continued to watch in silence, concern building, yet none of them wanting to act just yet - the silence really _was_ everything to them. Could they really give it up again so soon?!

...Min Min gave in. She didn’t want to see where the hell this was going to go. Was Lola going to go bang with an ear-ringing sonic boom? Or was she going to burst into a bunch of squeaky dog toys they wouldn’t be able to get to shut up for the rest of the night? Whatever bizarre clown _stuff_ it was that Lola liked to mess with, it almost always came soaked in an annoying irony.

With a quick lunge forward, Min Min slammed her fist down on Lola’s ballooned stomach, and the small hot chocolate marshmallows shot out from her nose. She began to deflate rapidly, sounding not unlike a shrinking balloon, until she was once again back to her normal self. Still sound asleep, like nothing ever happened.

They sat silently once more. With a tiny _shred_ of luck, there was a chance that-

_...Shweeeeeeeeeeee... _

_“ARGH...!_ ” They each cried out, hanging their heads in defeat.

_...Shweeeeeeeeeeee... _

“Alright, any other ideas?” Coyle groaned.

Twintelle hung her feet from her bunk and then hopped down. She picked up her pillow with one of her hair-ARMSs and began heading for the door.

“...Where do you think _you’re_ going?”

_...Shweeeeeeeeeeee... _

“Well what do you _think?_ ” Twintelle glared at her, her eyes red with exhaustion. “I’m going to go find _somewhere else_ to sleep!”

“What, so you can leave _us_ with her?” Coyle glared back.

“If Twintelle is finding another room I’m going too.” Ribbon Girl added, not wanting to get stuck with the squeaky snorer.

“There _aren’t_ other rooms-” Min Min began,

_...Shweeeeeeeeeeee... _

“-Half this train cart is just cargo and the other carts are _all_ cargo. You’re not gonna be able to sleep on a box.” She knew Ribbon Girl pretty well to know that was true, regardless of how tired she was right now, and while she hadn't had quite the same overnight experience with Twintelle she was still _pretty_ sure a box wouldn’t compare to the life of luxury she was used to.

“What is this train transporting?” Twintelle blinked tiredly, folding her arms. “Is there _any_ chance it’s something comfortable? Maybe clothes or bedding or cotton or curtains or something??”

“More likely to be cold metal than anything you can sleep on, princess.” Coyle replied boredly.

_...Shweeeeeeeeeeee... _

“Then maybe we should have them stop the train.” Twintelle grumbled, deadly serious. “We _cannot_ allow the ARMS League to treat us like this. Are we not meant to be the stars?! If it weren’t for _us_ they would be out of business!” She straightened her back. “Let’s _demand_ they stop this train and book us in the nearest five or at least _four_ star hotel!”

“We’d miss our matches...” Ribbon Girl added,

_...Shweeeeeeeeeeee... _

-not wanting to disappoint the fans that would be travelling to see them play. Though it wouldn’t be much fair to perform while so tired, she would admit...

Twintelle put a hand to her head, trying to contain the tension building in her. “If I cannot have _silence_ within the next ten minutes, I _swear_ I shall not be held accountable for what I may do. _I’ll stop this train myself, if I have to._ ”

 _She did have experience deviating trains from their intended journeys..._ Min Min thought to herself, but wisely didn’t voice.

_...Shweeeeeeeeeeee... _

“I-I guess we could all try and get cozy with the nearest cargo storage...” Mechanica tried to reason. “If we all brought our pillows and blankets, a-and maybe whatever coats and such we have too, I guess it could be enough for us to get to sleep?”

“We can all huddle together for warmth like cavemen!” Min Min smiled, half playing half not minding the idea.

“ _Gross._ ” Coyle scoffed.

“ _Pffft._ You don’t gotta join in, Doc. It’s-”

_...Shweeeeeeeeeeee... _

“-not like your bony but would give off much heat anyways.”

Coyle glared at her. “Well I’m _not_ being left with Lola.”

“Wait, why do all of us have to leave? Wouldn’t it make more sense to just move Lola?” Ribbon Girl interjected.

“I still think we ought to check _inside_ the cargo to see if there’s anything that might make things more comfortable.” Twintelle continued. “Any sleep is better than _none,_ but I doubt any of us will be able to fight very well-”

_...Shweeeeeeeeeeee... _

“-If we’re all stiff from lying on a metal floor all night.”

“I’m _telling_ you there won’t be useful stuff in the boxes. The chances of that are low as all hell.” Coyle dismissed.

“ _You don’t know that._ ”

“It’s not worth the hassle of opening the boxes.”

“ _You. Don’t. Know. That._ ”

“Guys...?” Ribbon Girl tried, again.

_...Shweeeeeeeeeeee... _

“I-I feel like we’d get in trouble if we opened stuff that’s not ours...” Mechanica frowned.

“ _Trouble?_ I don’t think it’d be fair to hold us responsible for what we did in _this_ situation.” Twintelle grumbled. “A situation _they_ put us into.”

“I agree enough with Twintelle that we _should_ burn down the ARMS League, yes.” Coyle nodded.

“ _Thank you._ ” Twintelle sighed.

“ _Guys._ ” Ribbon Girl tried _again._

_...Shweeeeeeeeeeee... _

“Alright, alright, enough mindless chatter.” Min Min yawned. “Let’s gather our beds and find somewhere quiet to lie down. If Twintelle wants to rummage through the cargo that’s on her. Can we just get a move on?”

“We’ll want to try and avoid being too close to the wheels.” Coyle advised. “The noise is nothing compared to-”

_...Shweeeeeeeeeeee... _

“... _That_ , but the vibrations against your head will fry your brain pretty quick. Every try to sleep during a long car journey with your head against the window?”

“Ohhh, I _hate_ that!” Mechanica squealed.

“Can you guys _please_ just listen to m-” Ribbon Girl tried desperately.

“Alright, enough back-and-forth. Everyone strip your beds.” Coyle clapped.

“Ohhhh my _god-_ ” Ribbon Girl grumbled, putting her hands to her head as the others began to remove the sheets from their mattresses.

_...Shweeeeeeeeeeee... _

“You too, Ribbon.” Coyle commanded, finally remembering she was there. “I’m not doing it for you.”

Ribbon Girl glared at her. “Aren’t you supposed to be smart or something?!”

“ _...What?_ ” Coyle glared back, offended. “What the hell is _that_ supposed to mean?”

“ _GRRRRR...!_ ” Ribbon Girl growled, exhausted both from the-

_...Shweeeeeeeeeeee... _

-and from the idiocrity on display. “We. Don’t. Need. To. Move. Rooms.” She grunted. “ _WE. JUST. NEED. TO. MOVE. LOLA._ ”

Each of them looked at her and then all turned in one swift motion to face Lola.

Mechanica quietly put the corner of her bed sheet back onto the mattress where she had just taken it from.

Min Min quietly dropped her pillow back onto her bunk.

_...Shweeeeeeeeeeee... _

_...Shweeeeeeeeeeee... _

_...Shweeeeeeeeeeee... _

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Twintelle hugged the big fluffy blanket warmly as she steadily awoke to the morning light creeping into the train cart. Her eyes felt fresh and new again! _What a recovery._

“Goooooooood morning, Twintelle.” Coyle cheerfully greeted, sat on her bunk with a coffee in one hand and her phone in the other. She did like to check her emails at the start of each day, after all. “How did you sleep?”

“ _Very well, thank you._ ” Twintelle smiled, cosying up to her blanket again.

“If you’d like some tea I had the kettle brewing fairly recently so the water should still be hot. It’s only a small thing but there should be enough for a cup.”

“I’ll be down in a moment.” She nodded, enjoying the comfort. On the other side of the room she saw Ribbon Girl and Min Min - each still in bed, still wrapped up tightly in their own fluffy blankets, and each with their own hot drink in hand. They both gave a small nod to her as she greeted them.

“We’ve got nine matches today.” Mechanica began between bites of a breakfast bar over on her bunk. “Between us, I mean. And last night I didn’t think I'd be able to do even one...” She took another bite. “But I feel great, actually! I could do a hundred.”

“Incredible what a good night’s sleep can do.” Coyle nodded, still flicking through her phone.

“ _And_ fine comfort.” Twintelle added, finally sitting up in her bed. She checked the tag of the blanket again. “I never knew Kid Cobra had a blanket line. It just doesn’t seem his style.” She rubbed herself against the soft fabric again. “...But it truly is _something~_ ”

“I keep thinking about how lucky we are to have been put in the same carriage as the blankets.” Ribbon Girl nodded. “That’s pretty lucky, right? Like surely we must be due some bad luck in return? Just to balance it all out?”

“ _Let it come._ ” Twintelle shrugged, getting to her feet but keeping the blanket wrapped around her. “ _Nothing_ can spoil my day now.” She took the nearby kettle and poured herself a cup of tea. Even the cheap provided teabag smelt like heaven this morning.

Min Min sat up in her bed too. “I guess we should go get Lola, huh?”

“I do hope she’s not upset with us moving her...” Ribbon Girl frowned, feeling a little bad for how they had conspired the night before.

Coyle shrugged. “We put her in a big box still half full of blankets. Beats the bed, right?” She quietly got to her feet to join Min Min in reclaiming their clown friend. “I bet she’ll have slept through it all anyways. We’ll probably have to carry her back here while she’s still asleep.”

“Well if she’s still snoring _please_ leave her out there a little longer...” Twintelle added cheekily.

They each giggled in return.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The five of them sat in silence as the train finally came to a halt at the time they’d been told to be ready for. They dared not to look at each other. The guilt felt a little too strong for that.

A knocking came from outside the carriage. “Hellooo? Ladies?”

The conductor - or driver, or foreman, or _whatever_ title belonged to their chauffeur on this journey - had finally come to retrieve them.

“ _This is your stop!_ Make sure you’ve got your stuff and, ah, good luck at yer matches today!”

Each stood and quietly gathered their things. Ribbon Girl left first, her head lowered in shame. Then Mechanica who put on a fake smile for the driver as she passed him, and then Twintelle, who simply walked by without even offering him a look.

Coyle and Min Min left together, as they had agreed, and paused to speak with the driver... As they had agreed.

“Hey, uhhh...” Min Min began. “Those boxes in our cart?”

“Hm?” The driver nodded.

“ _...The ones that weren’t there this morning?_ ” She gulped.

“We’re just curious where they were unloaded.” Coyle continued, doing a bit of a better job than Min Min at not seeing guilty.

“Oh? Ah, well...” The man thought for a moment. “They woulda been unloaded ‘bout six hours ago. Just when we passed by the port, ya.”

“The _port?_ ” Coyle raised an eyebrow.

“Mmmhmm. From there they’d be boarded on a cargo ship I think, and, ah, probably off to somewhere like Taiwan.”

The two of them blinked, bewildered.

“Probably Taiwan or the Philippines... maybe Papua New Guinea? That sorta area, ya.” He nodded. “Why?”

They looked at each other, then both began walking away without another word.

“...Strange ladies.” The driver shrugged, watching them leave.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The wooden panel of the box finally opened, letting in a remarkable amount of sunlight. Lola squinted out into the unknown as she finally peeked her head out of the box.

“Ha? Isang payaso?!” Came a voice from an unknown man nearby.

“Napaka kakaiba!” Gasped another.

“...Hooooo boy...” Lola gulped, looking around. “...I’ve been snoring again, haven’t I?”

**Author's Note:**

> I really wish I could have named this fic "Lola Gets Shipped to The Philippines" but that would have been a spoiler D: aw


End file.
